


Second chance

by AzulafanGligo



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:33:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26029507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AzulafanGligo/pseuds/AzulafanGligo
Summary: A love story about Azula and Chan for day 1 of Azula week. A week after the Ember Island party, he realises how much he loves her and wants to see her again. His wish comes true when he learns Azula is the princess of the Fire Nation. How will their conversation go and will Azula forgive him or kill him for leaving her?
Relationships: Azula/Chan (Avatar)
Kudos: 8





	Second chance

It was a warm, sunny day in the Fire Nation. The streets around the Royal Palace were crowded with hundreds of people, cheering and applauding. Apparently the Crown Princess returned from a mission and the citizens were welcoming her home. Chan didn't really care. He was, of course, loyal to the Fire Lord and the princess like all civilians and soldiers, but he didn't worship them or anything like other fanatics did. They were the leaders of their nation, leading them to glory, prosperity and happiness. He respected them and appreciated their efforts, but that was it. He would bow before them if he had to, but he wasn't interested at all in seeing them or knowing anything about them. He didn't have any interest in politics or in the leadership of the country, even though his father was an admiral and all he did in the little free time he had with his family was chatter about the war and about politics. Chan made his way through the crowds, pushing and shoving when someone didn't get out of the way. He was going to meet with Ruon-Jian and some of his other friends at a restaurant a few blocks away. If he could get there. There's so many people here! I'll take me at least a day to get there! he thought, frustrated.

"Excuse me," he told a man in front of him who was obstructing his way. Chan feigned a cough to get his attention.

"Excuse me!" he said again. That was it. He shoved the man aside and continued walking.

"Hey, watch it!" the person said. Chan rolled his eyes in annoyance and didn't turn back. After more swimming through the unending waves of people, his mind took him back to the night when he kissed that girl on Ember Island. A weak had passed since that party where she and her friends destroyed the stuff in his house. His father had been so mad and punished him severely. He thought he'd never hear the end of that one. He barely managed to leave home for a couple of hours and come here. That girl had gotten him into a lot of trouble and she'd also sacred him with her firebending and all that "We will be the strongest couple in the universe! We'll dominate the Earth." thing. Like really, what was that all about? But, even so, he couldn't manage to get her out of his mind. He was always thinking about her. He wanted to forget her, he really did, but he couldn't. She was stunning. He'd never seen a girl more beautiful than her and he had quite a lot of experience if he did say so himself. He should be angry at her, but when he thought about the destroyed house, the only thing that came to mind was her sweet, soft kiss. That moment when their lips touched had been magical. Chan had to admit that, at least to himself. I'm stupid… and crazy, but… I love her. She creeped me out, but I think I kinda like that in a way… and I just can't be mad at her for getting me punished and yelled at by dad. Well, that doesn't matter now. She didn't even tell me her name and I'll never see her again. Besides, she seemed like someone who really cared about her image. I embarrassed her by leaving her, even though no one saw that. He started feeling very regretful. What he'd give to see her again, to be able to talk to her and ask for a second chance. And this crowd is too loud and it's suffocating. I can barely hear my own thoughts. The Royal Palace was about a dozen metres away to his right. Horrible moment to be there with all this agitation.

"Here comes the princess!" someone in front of Chan yelled. His ears were suffering horribly as the cheers got even louder. Beyond the sea of heads before him, he saw the princess's palanquin. The servants caring it stopped in front of the palace gates as they were opening. A man came to the side of the palanquin to greet the princess. He was a highly decorated officer by the looks of his uniform, probably a colonel or general. The princess raised the curtain to salute him back… Chan couldn't believe it. It's her! It's her! But… how? She didn't tell me she was the princess. This is impossible! I almost got together with the Fire Lord's daughter! I'm surprised she didn't kill me for leaving her… She was pretty far away, but he was sure it was her. Without thinking, Chan rushed ahead, almost knocking down the people in front of him and getting a few not-exactly-nice words in return. He ran forward, toward her, pushing and shoving everyone in his way. He almost reached her, just a few metres… Suddenly, he was almost knocked off his feet as a royal guard pushed him back in line with the others.

"Keep the distance," he said commandingly.

"But I have to talk to the princess! Please," Chan stepped forward, only for the soldier to shove him back again.

"Stay in line, citizen. I'm not telling you nicely again."

"Please, I need to-," Chan began

"Yeah, yeah, everyone wants to talk to the princess, I know," the guard cut him off. It was too late-the gates were closing behind the palanquin. That's it. That was the only occasion to say sorry and tell her how I feel. I'll never be able to talk to her again… He felt hopeless and he hated it. He hated that stupid guard, but, after all, the man was only doing his job, and Chan had to admit he did look like just another crazy fan of the Royal family.

Now the masses of citizens were beginning to dissipate. The guard that stopped Chan for talking to princess Azula-he finally knew her name now-as well as the other soldiers, were also moving away and positioning themselves at the gate to guard it.

Well, he was late already late for the lunch with his friends, but he wasn't a punctual person anyway. Now that he was starting to think about it, running like that toward the princess and trying to pass by that guard had been really reckless… and crazy. He should just forget it. He'd gotten what he'd asked for, he can't deny that. But… the princess? I'm the son of an admiral, that's a really big deal, but I'm nothing compared to her… HeHe hated giving up, accepting defeat. He should just be grateful she didn't kill him on Ember Island for leaving her completely alone on that balcony, during the night. I should just go to the restaurant, meet with my friends and forget all about this. She's the Fire Lord's daughter… and I already dumped her. How could have I been such an idiot? Not only that she's pretty much one of the most important and powerful people ever, but… she's wonderful. I love her. I really do. I missed the chance to be together with such a beautiful girl. She still scared him. Even more so now. But, he had to admit it made her very interesting and unique from all the other girls he went out with. That was really great. A normal person would back away from trying to get involved in a relationship with the princess. But if anything love did, it was making people not normal at all. This could, and probably would, end very badly, but Chan was a ladies man. He wasn't going to give up on the princess. If anyone could charm her, it was him.

Chan entered the restaurant and scanned the large room. Ruon-Jian and the others were sitting at a table in the far right corner. As he reached them, Yuo, the joker of the group, smiled sarcastically at him and said, "You're early."

"Hello to you too," Chan said, also sarcastically. "Man, it's a mess in the city. The princess returned and everyone was looming on the streets. I could barely breathe between all those people. Not to mention all their screaming and applauding."

"Yeah, that's why we came here earlier," Rua, the most cheerful of them. She was a beautiful girl, but Chan only thought of her as a friend. He'd known her since they were five years old. "We already ordered for you," she continued and gestured toward a bowl with noodles and vegetables in front of the empty seat next to Tuya, the most talented and creative of the group. She was a great singer, but she was also interested in fashion.

"Thanks," Chan said as he sat down to eat. "Guys, I gotta tell you something," he said. All of them turned their attention toward him, curiosity covering their faces.

"Do you remember that girl I kissed at the Ember Island party last week?" Chan asked.

"Sure," Ruon-Jian asked, raising his eyebrows. "The one that destroyed your house with her friends and scared all of us outta there. Pretty hard to forget her. Didn't you say she creeped you out with her firebending and all that nonsense about ruling the word. How crazy is that? I heard a lot of weird stuff, but never anything like that."

"Well, you're right," Chan admitted, "but, I can't stop thinking about her. I really love her. Oh, and she's the Crown Princess. The Fire Lord's daughter. That's why she said all that stuff about dominating the planet." All of them were shocked and stared in surprise and disbelief. Yuo spit the food he was chewing on the floor.

"What?" he said. "Princess Azula? At our party? And you almost got together with her? And then dumped her? Wow, your an idiot, Chan. She's like the richest, most influential person in the world! If she had a boyfriend, man, that guy would become prince at some point and could have everything he wanted.

"I know, I know," Chan said. "But my family has a lot of money too and I have pretty much everything I want, or at least I did before dad almost threw me out after the house was ruined. The point is, her status is great, but that's not why I want to be with her. I love her and I'm starting to think that a girl who can scare me like she did is pretty cool."

"Chan, you're out of your mind," Ruon-Jian said bluntly. "I know you think you can get any girl you want," he glanced at Rua and Tuya, "no offense. Anyway, you can't be together with the princess. You're lucky she even noticed you, not to mention liking you and not killing you for leaving her. You broke her heart and she still let you live. Man, she must've really been in love with you and all you did was-"

"Ok, ok!" Chan cut him off, annoyed. "I know I screwed up, but maybe she still has feelings for me. I mean, letting me walk away with my head above my shoulders after that is a big deal."

"I agree with Ruon-Jian," Tuya said. "I'm sorry to say it, but it's a horrible idea and you're gonna end up dead."

"Forget her," Yuo said. "They're right. It's not gonna turn out well."

"I can't," Chan said frustrated. "What you're saying is true, but I just can't stop thinking about her. I have to try talking to her."

"She's going to kill you," Rua said."Come on, Chan, we're your friends. We wouldn't want anything like that to happen to you."

"I wouldn't want that either, but I can't help it. I need to go to her, apologise and tell her how I feel."

"I'm telling you again," Ruon-Jian replied, "if you go to her, you're dead. And what are you gonna do anyway? Call her name at the palace doors?"

"I don't know," Chan said. "Maybe."

The sun shone high in the cloudless morning sky. Zuko didn't sleep well at all. He couldn't forget what he did in Ba Sing Se to his uncle. No matter how hard he tried to convince himself uncle was a traitor, he couldn't escape his… his guilt. Uncle Iroh's face when he decided to join Azula always came before his eyes when he tried to sleep. And it wasn't an angry face-it was far worse. It was a sad, disappointed face. But that was in the past. He shouldn't let that ruin the present. It was a beautiful day and the best part was that he was going to see Mai today and spend some nice time with her. Azula and him would meet her and Ty Lee at Mai's house. She'd help him forget all these miserable feelings. Zuko hadn't seen Azula this morning. She was probably still sleeping, but they agreed with Mai and Ty Lee to meet them in half an hour. He didn't want to be late when he'd see his girlfriend. The prince was ready to go. He just needed to wake Azula up.

Zuko walked through a couple of corridors until he reached his sister's room. He slowly opened the door and peeked inside, realising he had been right. Azula was sleeping soundly. He walked to the side of her bed and looked at her face for a few seconds. Her expression was so calm and innocent. Zuko smiled at his sleeping sister. Even after all the things she'd done to him, he still loved her and cared about her. He felt a little sorry to wake her up, but he had to, so he tapped her gently on the shoulder and said softly, "Wake up, Azula. We have to go."

She half opened her eyes and looked at him.

"Good morning, Zuzu," she said with a muffled voice as she was rubbing her eyes.

"Good morning," he said. "How did you sleep?"

"Really good, though I could've done without you waking me up," Azula answered yawning. "I'll go get dressed and put some makeup on."

"I'll wait for you at the palace gates," he said and started toward the door.

As Zuko left her room, Azula slowly got up from her bed and stretched her back a little. The princess had slept deeply and was well rested, ready to start her day. She stretched her back a little and stepped toward the wardrobe, opening it and taking out a kimono. She put it on and tied her hair. Then, she got to the mirror, washed her face and put makeup on her eyelashes. She blinked twice, making sure it was perfect and headed out.

It wasn't a very long way to the gates, but it wasn't short either. She enjoyed taking a breath of fresh air as she entered the front yard and continued toward the palace entrance. The sun rays were bathing her face and hair. They were so warm and gentle. She closed her eyes for a moment and just stood there under the sun's caress. It was very pleasant and relaxing. After a few moments though, she started walking again.

At the gates, there were eight servants waiting and two palanquins. Zuko was already seated in his, so Azula entered hers and pulled the curtains.

Chan reached the Royal Palace's gates. He knew he wouldn't be allowed to talk to Azula, so he wrote her a letter. He'll ask a guard to give it to her. Normally, no soldier would agree, but Chan will use his father's name so a firebender would do him a favour. He'd also bought her a very expensive and exotic necklace. It was a remarkable example of wonderful craftsmanship. The gold it was made of matched her beautiful, bright eyes perfectly and the red jewels it was decorated with would fit perfectly with her red clothes. Well, everyone in the Fire Nation wore red clothing, but the point is the necklace would be perfect for Azula. Chan was aware that she had access to the most expensive necklaces and jewelry in the world, but the one he bought her wasn't pretty close to the top.

There were four Imperial Firebenders at the gates led by an officer. Chan could tell he was a lieutenant, because his chest and shoulder armour was black. Other officers in the Royal Procession had more or less black and gold on their armour, depending on their rank.

Chan took two more steps before the lieutenant came forward.

"That's close enough, citizen. Turn back now," he said holding his palm forward.

"Hello," Chan began. "I would like to-"

"I said turn back," the lieutenant cut him off, in a louder and menacing tone. He quickly took a fighting stance as did the soldiers behind him.

Chan swallowed hard. These men were frightening and deadly, but he wouldn't back away. At least not until he did everything he could.

"Please, I need your help. My dad's an admiral and-"

"That's great, kid, but I don't really care. Get him out of here," the lieutenant ordered and motioned toward his soldiers. Two of the man passed him by and grabbed Chan's arms tightly. They started walking away from the gate and dragging him after them.

"Please! I need you to give this letter and necklace to the princess!" Chan said. He was struggling to get free, but the firebenders' grip was to firm, even for a strong man like him. "Everyone wants to give gifts to the princess. Don't you people get it? The Royal Family doesn't have time for your nonsense," the lieutenant said mockingly. Chan was beginning to lose any hope of making it up to Azula when suddenly the palace gates opened. The lieutenant and the other two guards turned to see who was coming out and immediately bowed before two palanquins carried by servants.

Chan felt a rush of happiness as he thought that Azula was likely in one of the two palanquins. The curtains from both carriages were lifted and both passengers looked confused outside. He was glad to see one of the two to be Azula and surprised that the other was that guy he and Ruon-Jian kicked out of the house during the party. Azula did say he was her brother after all. Oh dear, I threw the Fire Prince out of my house… and he didn't kill me on the spot either. Man, these two are the members of the Royal Family and had been kind and I was a jerk to them. I acted horribly. Even if they got me into trouble. He started to think he should just be grateful he wasn't dead and leave, but no. This was his chance. He'd take it.

"What's going on here?" the prince asked, annoyed.

"Prince, princess," the lieutenant greeted them. Chan couldn't see the man's expression behind his helmet, but he sounded anxious. He had to smile at that. Now that rude idiot became a respectful servant. "My men are taking this stupid citizen a few streets away from the palace. Just another fan who wanted to speak with you, princess. Like you had time to waste on something like this."

"That's Chan from the party at Ember Island," Zuko told Azula, a note of contempt in his voice.

Azula stared at Chan in surprise. She couldn't believe it. She was surprised he was stupid and defiant enough to come to the palace and demand to see her. It was unacceptable. Azula felt a powerful rush of anger run through her. The princess was outraged by his insolence. How dare he come here? No people are allowed in the palace, especially him after what he did… He humiliated me! I… really felt something for him. It was the first time I ever fell in love. And he just left me, the princess of the Fire Nation and a perfect girl whom every men would yearn to be together with! How ungrateful could he be! He stained my image! I should've killed him then and there, but I let him walk away, because I still loved him for a short while. And now he has the guts to come here? This shouldn't go unpunished.

The guards were continuing to drag Cahn away.

"Princess Azula, please hear me out! I'm so sorry about what I did. I was an idiot. I love you and I came to ask for your forgiveness."

Those last words touched a sore point. The images of how he left her on, that balcony, alone, were replaying through her mind. She pretended to laugh at his stupid jokes as Ty Lee had told her. Then, she said his arms looked very strong and they kissed.

Azula was now staring at a random spot, her eyes very distant as she was deep in thought and unaware of what was happening around her anymore.

Chan told her she was pretty. No one had ever made her such an honest and selfless compliment. Her father complimented her often, but that was because she was the perfect daughter for him. It was the least he could do and he still said those things only as long as she met his expectations. She always will, but his praise wasn't coming from an unconditionally loving and caring parent. Mai and Ty Lee also complimented her, but as friends. It was very different from the words of a lover, who would appreciate her far more and in a special way.

She had been really happy to hear Chan say that. That sensation, plus the exhilarating idea of someone loving her and wanting to make a couple with her got her carried away and she said they'd rule the world together. Maybe it hadn't been the best thing to say, but she just couldn't control what she said, only thinking about how great she was feeling. However, it really had been the best thing someone could offer you and that fool just got scared by a few words and a little fire. Pathetic.

In a corner of her mind, Azula was aware that Zuko had just asked her a question, but she couldn't hear him as she kept following her line of thought.

Chan should've thanked her bowing. This made her really angry, but also sad. She hated to admit it, even to herself, but he'd broke her heart that night and she suffered. It didn't that the feeling only lasted for a short time. It had been horrible. Maybe worse than even having to see everyday that mom loved Zuko more…

"Azula?" Zuko asked. Suddenly, she woke up from her reverie and shook her head.

"What?" she replied confusedly.

"I asked you what you want done with him," he said, nodding toward Chan. "His here for you, so it's your decision."

"I made a wrong choice and I regret it," Chan continued. The guards had dragged him about ten metres from the gate already and he kept struggling to get free, even though it was useless. "I can't stop thinking about you. I was so ungrateful for the opportunity to spend time with you and thank you for not killing me. I'm so sorry! Please, give me a second chance!"

Azula shouldn't even think about it. She already moved on and he didn't deserve anything. The princess was still surprised he dared to come here in the first place. She should probably order the firebenders to kill him, or do it herself. Azula opened her mouth to give the order, but something stopped her from speaking. She saw Chan's expression. He was pretty far from her, but she could read him well enough. To her disbelief, there was only truth in his eyes. He was honest with what he was saying. He… really loved her. No, my mind is playing tricks on me. It's impossible. But maybe… this is what I want to see? It doesn't matter, he's lying. He can't be telling the truth. If he loved me he wouldn't have left me. No matter how hard she tried to convince herself Chan was lying, she couldn't. She wanted to believe he was just faking. She didn't want to get hurt again. He was just playing with her. Of course he wanted to be with her, she was the princess.

"You're lying! You're a filthy liar! Sure you love me. Anything to be the princess's boyfriend. You just care about my status," she was trying to be calm, but she couldn't hold back her surge of anger.

"No, I don't care about that. My family is reach. I have everything I want. Why would I need more? I want to be with you because of how you are-amazing-not who you are," Chan said.

"Don't you think you've done her enough harm?" Zuko cut in."You had your chance and you missed it. Leave and never come back here again!"

Azula didn't need Zuko to stand up for her, but… she liked it in a way. There was a chance that, even with all his flaws and weaknesses and with the fact that he was inferior to her, he still cared about her. Zuzu really loved her. I may be better than him at everything, but maybe he isn't that pathetic after all. Thinking back to the current situation, she had to admit Chan had a point. Although she'd be surprised if his parents still fed him after what she, Zuko, Mai and Ty Lee did to his house-Azula had to smile at that memory-he had a point. His parents probably forgave him and he was just punished. This was just temporary and he'd get all the money and things he wants again in the near future. Azula didn't want to be hurt again and she couldn't believe her decision. It's stupid. It doesn't make any sense, but… I'll hear what this peasant has to say. Somewhere deep down, she knew she still loved him and wanted him to be honest, but she despised these feelings. Love makes you weak. I don't need it. I have my friends and that's enough. I could also do without them if I had to. Still, my heart keeps telling me to hear him out and I can't make it shut up… I just want this to be over with.

"Guards, release him," Azula said. The two men immediately let Chan go.

"Thank you," he said. "Again, I apologise-"

"Shut up already," she told him. Her eyes were closed and she put to fingers on her temple in a sign of tiredness.

"I guess I'll just leave you two alone," Zuko said. "I'll tell Mai and Ty Lee you're busy. The servants caring his palanquin started walking away from the palace. Azula exited hers amd motioned the servants caring it to go back inside.

"Come inside," she told Chan.

Chan followed Azula into a big, exoticly decorated room. He could see what looked like the most comfortable furniture in the world.

"I… I brought you these." He showed her the letter and the necklace. Before he could say another word, Azula grabbed Chan's collar and slammed him hard into the wall. He was shocked by her sudden movement and by her sheer strength. He worked out a lot and was very strong and also taller than her, yet she easily pushed him. This made her even more impressive. And scarier. She made a small flame from her palm and held it threateningly at Chan's neck, while keeping the other hand on his collar.

"You broke my heart! You humiliated me! You left me like I was just another one of those brainless girls you go on dates with! How dare you! And more than that, how dare you come to me after what you did? You're my and my father's servant like everyone else in this country. How insolent and arrogant could you be to even consider coming to our palace, lowly peasant?" she said. He noticed Azula's face was red with anger and she was frowning. She was right about him, though.

"I've been thinking about you everyday after the party. At first you creeped me out, but then I realised how cool your power and ambition make you. Never seen a girl like you before. I began to realise I was fool to leave you. I've been a jerk. I didn't appreciate the wonderful chance to be your boyfriend. I regret that decision more than anything I've done in my life. I know citizens aren't allowed to come to the palace, but I couldn't stand not being with you. I really began to miss you. Thank you and your brother for not ending me in a couple of flames after abandoning you and kicking him out of my house. I… I had no idea who you were."

"Oh, so if I'd told you I'm the Fire Lord's daughter you would have behaved differently? You're not doing a good job of making me forgive you," Azula told him sarcastically, bringing her hand with the flame closer to his face. Chan could feel it's heat and knew that it was a centimetre away from burnishing his face.

"What I'm trying to say is that knowing you were the princess would have helped me understand how fortunate I was to meet you. But you're not just the Crown Princess, wonderful for who you are. You're so beautiful and smart and I enjoyed spending time with you at the party. You're really interesting. You are a no-nonsense, strong and confident person and I'd like to get to know you better. I've already told you this, but I love you. From the bottom of my heart."

After hearing those words, Azula's frown was gone as her features relaxed. Instead, a wave of sadness covered her face. She extinguished the flame coming out of her hand and let him go.

"You're the first person I fell in love with. I wanted you to be my boyfriend and all you did was make me suffer. You don't deserve me. You're nothing." Azula folded her arms and looked away from him with an indifferent expression.

"I don't know what else I could say or how I could show you how sorry I am for letting you down. All I can say is, my life would be miserable without you and I'll never forgive myself for losing you. I'll feel regret and desperation for years to come, perhaps for ever. I'd live horribly and pitifully, even with another girlfriend. Azula, I need you," Chan said humbly. The princess still wasn't looking at him, but something in his voice, the sincerity or perhaps the humbleness, made her turn her head and look him in the eye. He really… needs me to be happy? If I don't forgive him, would that really brake him? Countless servants, soldiers and the rest of the population of the Fire Nation have humiliated themselves before me, because they were respectful and scared, but Chan is doing it out of love. True, selfless love. He may be a dullard, but he actually cares about me.

"No one told me things like these before. I've never heard something nicer, not even from my parents." She heard a hint of sorrow in her own voice after saying that. Her family life wasn't great at all, but this wasn't the time to think about that. "I say you deserve a second chance." Without thinking, she stepped closer to Chan and noticed he was doing the same. Their gazes were locked. He put his arms around her and their lips touched in a sweet, gentle kiss. They parted after almost a minute.

"I'm the most fortunate man in the world," he said, smiling.

"Yeah, you are," Azula said, smiling back at him.

"I wanted to give you this letter, but I guess it's not the case anymore. Also, I bought you this necklace. It's one of the most expensive ones on the market. I figured I'd either give you this or a bouquet of fire lilies. I decided the necklace is a more convincing apology gift," Chan told the princess, handing her the necklace. She took it and looked at it.

"Well, I've seen better, but it's not bad. Not at all." She chuckled as she put on the necklace. "Thanks."

"It fits you perfectly," Chan said. "You look great," he passed. "I know you were supposed to meet with your friends and that this is all out of a sudden, but would you like to go with me to Ember Island? It's pretty far, but we can be back tomorrow."

"Mai, Ty Lee and my brother can wait. I'll spare a day to go with you to Ember Island."

The weather was perfect on Ember Island during that afternoon. It was very sunny and the sky was as blue as the ocean ahead.

Azula and Chan were sitting on two mattresses, staring at the wonderful scenery before them. He put his right arm around her shoulders. They stayed there silently for a long time. There was no need for words. They just enjoyed the time spent together. After a while, Azula started to speak.

"You know, I didn't get much love as a kid. Mom loved my brother more and while I was, and still am, my dad's favourite, he rarely gave me any attention." She hesitated. "He expects so much of me and while I'm more than up to the challenge, sometimes it's hard to just catch my breath. I'm just happy I found someone who does show me he loves and cares about me."

"I do care about you," he began, "but it must be frustrating to live like that. Don't you have moments when you just break down under all that stress? You're really though if you can stand it."

"I deal very well with it, actually. I got used to, I guess."

"Well, you have me now and I don't expect anything from you. I love you just like that."

"I love you too," Azula said. She really did and she was glad she gave him the opportunity to make up for his mistake.

Chan noticed she seemed a little upset.

"You ok?" he asked.

"I'm fine," the princess replied. "It's just… maybe I am a little stressed." Azula found it pretty hard to talk about her feelings. For years she'd been used to keeping everything to herself. There were things she didn't even discuss with Mai and Ty Lee. However, Chan was encouraging her to talk about what was on her mind and she admitted it could do her good. There's no harm in trying. "All my life I've been struggling to be the best, to be perfect. I know I sound like an old woman, but I think I'm a little tired."

"That's fine," Chan said. He got up from the mattress and sat down behind Azula, putting his hands on her shoulders. "We're here to relax. You are pretty tensed. Do you think some massage could help?"

"It's worth a try," she told him as she lay down on the mattress.

"Try to relax and think about our surroundings, like the ocean, the sun, the birds' songs."

As Chan placed his hands on her back, Azula felt his kind and gentle touch. She hadn't experienced anything like that before, but it was very pleasant. As Chan was massaging her back, she concentrated at everything around her: the bright sun, the feeling of it's warm rays on her skin, the pure blue sky at which she could stare for hours and the slow, wide movements of the waves. Azula liked the smell of the ocean as well. It was an unusual odour, the scent of the salt making it special and enjoyable. The princess could hear the birds singing around them. They made beautiful sounds as peaceful as the splashing of the waves against the shore. It was really relaxing to hear this and Chan's massage was also helping a lot. Azula felt so good, she forgot about everything else besides his touch and what she was hearing. She felt very calm and relaxed.

After a while it became hard to focus. The princess was starting to lose awareness of what was around her and soon, she couldn't keep her eyelids open anymore. Azula felt her eyes close as she fell asleep.

Azula's skin was so soft and Chan felt a sudden rise of temperature minutes ago when he started massaging her and he was still feeling it now. He began sweating as well. He was aware that, while it was very warm outside, he was feeling like this because he enjoyed touching her very much.

"Do you feel better?" Chan asked her. She didn't say anything. "Azula?" he said again, putting his hand on her left shoulder and giving her a nudge. She still didn't say anything. He looked at her face and noticed that her eyes were closed and she was sleeping peacefully. Wow. That means she really liked my massage. She was so relaxed that she fell asleep.

Chan turned Azula with her back on the mattress and put his arms around her, the princess's head resting on his right shoulder. He looked at her beautiful face with soft features and caressed her on the top of her head. I'm the luckiest man in the world. I have the best girlfriend ever, he thought joyfully. He just sat there, his girlfriend in his arms as he stared at the ocean. He didn't need anything else. He felt great with Azula and spending time her was all he wanted.

After sometime, an hour or two, Chan had no idea, the princess opened her eyes. She seemed a little confused.

"Did I fall asleep?" she asked.

"Yeah. You looked so calm and peaceful. This means you felt good and that my massage was good as well."

Azula chuckled at that joke. Far better than the sand jokes she thought.

They kissed again, passionately, for minutes as the sun was beginning to set and they both felt it's last rays on their cheeks.

Azula was standing in the living room of Mai's house with her, Zuko and Ty Lee. She was thinking how great she felt yesterday with Chan and she was looking forward for the next time.

"So, how did it go with Chan?" Mai asked.

"It was good," Azula said, trying to sound neutral. She didn't want to show other people her side that loved Chan. It was only for him and it would make her weak. Even in front of her friends and brother.

"I'm actually surprised you gave him a second chance," Mai continued. "I wouldn't."

"Well, he proved me his feelings are true, even if he made a wrong step at first."

"It's good you found someone you like," Zuko said as he put his hand around Mai's shoulders. They smiled at each other.

Normally, Azula would find that gross and wouldn't hold back from telling them just that, but being together with Chan changed her perspective on showing affection to another person.

"You must like him a lot," Ty Lee told Azula, smiling.

"He's, uh, not bad. I guess he's kind of handsome," she was speaking fast with uncertain words, not knowing what to say and stuttering. She looked away as she felt her heart beating very fast and her face warm. She knew she was blushing. Azula was always sure of herself and always spoke clearly, never stuttering. The princess was even a little shy now. All these scared her. I'm not like this. I'm strong and confident. Always. She was annoyed with herself. But with these pathetic reactions came the wonderful feeling of having a loving boyfriend. It's funny how love makes me timid and confused. Chan is the only one who should see me like this. I have to control my emotions around others.

"Azula, you're blushing," Ty Lee said, chuckling

"I'm not!" Azula replied, raising her voice and frowning.

"Just relax, it's nothing to be ashamed. Love is amazing."

"Shut up! I'm not blushing!" the princess yelled.

Ty Lee suddenly became sad and hurt that her friend shouted at her.

That's what she deserves for mocking me. She should be thankful I didn't throw flames at her.

"Azula, calm down," Zuko told her. "She didn't do anything wrong."

The princess gritted her teeth.

"I'm sure you'd be just as neutral if I picked on you for spending time with Mai," she said.

Zuko frowned but didn't say anything. He didn't want to escalate the fight, though he would reply to her if she continued. The best thing to do was to just let Azula say what she had to say and then they'd all get over this.

"Let's forget this," Ty Lee said.

After a few seconds, Azula felt her anger dissipate. I guess I've just proved how I feel about Chan by yelling.

"Just don't ask me private stuff again," she said.

"Deal," Ty Lee said, her smile reappearing on her face.


End file.
